dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Puck
|Race=Human-type Earthling |Gender = Male |Date of birth=Before Age 889 |Date of death= |FamConnect= Cello (fiance) Goku Jr. (lifelong best friend) Pan (mentor) Uub (mentor) }} Puck (パック, Pakku) is a supporting character in the Dragonball GT movie A Hero's Legacy as well as in Dragon Ball AF, fighting as a member of the Dragon Team. He has two faces in the movie, bullying Goku Jr in the first half and becoming a good friend of him in second half. Appearance Puck is a young dark-skinned male with dark brown, short hair and matching colored eyes. In his first appearance in Dragon Ball GT, wore an orange shirt with a brownish yellow cargo vest over it. He also wore green trousers held up with a black belt with a rectangular buckle, brown boots and a hard hat with a light attached. As a child, he was pudgy and unathletic. Years later, thanks to training under Pan alongside Goku Jr., Puck's physique would change dramatically. He would his pudginess and become rather muscular for his age. He sports proper fighting clothes similar to that worn by students of the Turtle School. He wears an orange gi outlined with blue trim over a dark grey undershirt instead of the trademark blue one. His wristbands and sash around his waist are also grey. His footwear would alternate from weighted boots to blue kung fu shoes. During the Dark Super Saiyan 4 Saga, Puck would don the armors of many Saiyan soldiers. Biography ''Dragon Ball GT'' A Hero's Legacy He is first shown in the school playing for which he is condemned by the teacher. Later he is shown several times bullying Goku Jr, the most memorable being the one in which he steals away his Rocket Pen. Later his view towards Goku Jr changes and he accompanies him towards Mount Paozu. In the way, they spend a lot of time discussing one another and Puck eventually returns the Rocket Pen back to Goku Jr. They both fight against Mamba, a cannibalistic witch to save themselves. When Goku Jr who was hanging from a single rope due to the hanging bridge's collapse Puck nearly gives up his own life in an attempt to save Goku Jr. In the end, both of them meet, when Puck and Pan flies from a helicopter due to the utter resilience of Goku Jr who was keen to bring his grandma and friend back to life. He is later seen with Pan at the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament cheering on Goku Jr. ''Dragon Ball AF New Dragon Team Saga Puck is there to console Goku Jr. after the latter's loss to Vegeta Jr. in the World Martial Arts Tournament. He and Pan convince Goku Jr. not to give up fighting for good. However, by doing so, Puck inadvertently promised to train alongside Goku Jr. Abilities |-|Techniques= Techniques '''Kamehameha' During his four year training for the World Martial Arts Tournament, Puck was taught the Turtle School signature technique the Kamehameha. While having troubles executing the technique at first, Puck soon mastered the attack shortly after the tournament. Once he had mastered it, the Kamehameha became one of his signature moves. Puck would later perform variants such as the Super Kamehameha as well as combination variants including the Friend Kamehameha. Kaio-ken Along with learning the Kamehameha from Pan, Puck was taught the Kaio-ken. This technique temporarily fills Puck with godly ki, boosting his base power output. When he first learned the technique, Puck could only handle Kaio-ken x2 but this would change as he furthers his training for ki control. Destructo Disk Puck would learn the Destructo Disk technique from Coshu. As a descendant of the technique's developer, Krillin, Coshu taught Puck how to utilize the technique to its fullest. Puck is able to fire and control multiple Disks at a time and, while not as skilled as Coshu, is very precise with the attack. Puck Ball An attack created by Puck himself, the Puck Ball is another of Puck's signature moves. Formed back tightly compacting ki into a single point, the Puck Ball is a highly dense Ball of energy controlled by Puck similar to that of Yamcha's Spirit Ball. Ki Based Supportive Techniques Having learned proper ki control, Puck can use various abilities associated with it. With his ki, Puck is able to fly, fire ki blasts, form energy barriers, and enhance his strength and durability. Puck has also learned how [[Ki Sense|sense ki]]. |-|Forms and Power ups= Forms and Power ups Super Puck While not a transformation but rather an enhanced state, "Super" Puck is the form Puck takes when his full potential is unleashed. Similar to that of Gohan's ultimate form or Krillin's No Ego Zone, this form releases Puck's his dormant ki, boosting his power, speed as well as other attributes. Although this form releases his dormant ki, there is little to no unintentional power leakage for Puck has absolute control of his ki. Puck first displayed this ability against Android 21 after being the last person standing as the killer android disabled the unsuspecting team one by one. Despite not defeating Android 21, Puck was able to keep him on the defensive for a vast majority of their battle. Puck saying in his own words that even though there was a gap in their power levels, there wasn't much of one. Super Puck God A form discovered by Puck himself, Super Puck God is the result of Puck successfully using the Kaio-ken while fully powered as Super Puck. As Puck pushes his body to the limit as Super Puck, the Kaio-ken fills his body with a substantial amount of godly ki. When first achieving the form, Puck's muscles increase to ridiculous proportions due to the vast amounts of ki he's in possession. Puck then releases the ki from his body to surround him in an aura that he has full control of. The risks of the form are of fatal nature. Puck himself was hesitant of releasing his full power from his body. The boost in attributes are remarkable compared to his Super Puck power-up and even more so to his base power. The power is that on par to that of Super Saiyan 4 according to Goku Jr. As Puck continued to master his ki, his ascension into the form became easier. Category:Characters Category:Humans